O'Wanda Fanfiction
by TheSoulsUnite
Summary: Ian and Wanda are perfectly happy as a couple, but what will they face in their future? Will their relationship last? Or will obstacles keep them apart?


I felt so weak and fragile in my new body. I could no longer do the usual work I could do while I was occupying Mel, but don't get me wrong, I'm definitely happy here on Earth. Ian...my human Ian I couldn't imagine life without him. He treats me more lovingly than ever and the more time we spend together the more we bond and become closer as a couple.

A few days after transferring bodies Ian and I wandered though the caves hand in hand as usual until Ian decided to sweep me off my feet and into his arms. I couldn't object to it though. He gazed down at me, his blue eyes blazing brighter than ever.

"Wanda I've been meaning to ask you something..."

I interrupted him and caressed his face with my hands.

"My Ian."

He chuckled to himself and smiled down at me. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked. I could feel my cheeks starting to get hot while looking at him.

"Ian I don't know why I keep blushing and getting all pinkish but..."

"My wanderer it's normal don't worry."

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Good or bad?"

"Definitely good."

He carried me back to his room and gently set me down on the mattress in the corner of his room. His hand supported my waist as he set me down. He made sure I was settled before sitting down right beside me.

"Wanda I wanted to ask...Would you like to move in with me? Like stay in my room permanently..."

He was gazing deep into my eyes and I felt the same hotness rush back into my cheeks and make them burn a bright red. Ian smirked a little so I knew he was watching.

"Ian...I...I don't know what to say! This is the happiest I've ever..."

Ian interrupted me.

"I knew you'd say that."

He pulled my face against his making our lips touch and pulled me into a kiss. That same feeling of molten lava returned and felt as if it were slowly moving through my body. During this time all motion around me stopped and I could only concentrate on him. It was as if we were the only two people who existed on Earth. Ian pulled me deeper into the kiss and I returned the favor eagerly. I melted into him and relaxed a little when we slowly backed away from each other. Both of us were out of breath but we remained so close that our noses still touched. I was blushing again and a giggle escaped my chest when Ian ran his hand up and down my arm, sending a series of chills throughout my body.

"Good or bad?"

"I'm speechless."

"That's a good sign my wanderer."

He brought his hand up to stroke my cheek and I leaned into his touch. It felt nice having his hand on my cheek like that. Although I still wasn't used to physical contact it was nice to be able to actually enjoy it without having a voice constantly telling you to stop. Our eyes met and we just sat in silence for awhile...Ian caressing my cheek and me leaning into his hand.

"All those things that happened in the past Wanda...me strangling you...the dead souls...I can't tell you how much I HATE myself for doing that. Please don't hate me...I love you."

Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. I couldn't stand seeing him like this it tore my heart to shreads.

"Ian..."

He looked at me and smiled a little bit.

"Don't...don't bring up the past...This is now...our future."

"Ours."

He grabbed my hands and held them in his.

I felt like crying, not sad tears but happy ones knowing that Ian was all mine. I never would've guessed it would've ended up like this...Ian and I...After everything that happened...all the troubles we've been through...we ended up together.

"Listen Wanda...that one day in the field when I offered you water I knew right then and there I TRUSTED you. You weren't like the others. You're you. It doesn't matter what body you're in...As long on you're you. You're beautiful my wanderer...no matter what you look like."

I was crying now. I layed my head on Ian's chest and cried until no more tears were left.

"Sorry about making your shirt all wet." I said laughing a little.

"Wanda sweetheart that's the least of my worries."

"I can't tell you how lucky I am to have you Ian...You're mine now and I'm yours which is all that matters to me."

Ian was grinning from ear to ear, I could see his cheeks starting to turn red.

"Awww."

I kissed both of his cheeks and grabbed his hands and played with them on my lap.

"Wanda are you tired? You look a little tired..."

"Yea just a little...do you mind going to bed?"

"Of course not!"

He picked me up and layed me down on the left side of the mattress.

"You know Ian you don't have to carry me two feet too help me get to bed."

Ian laughed a little.

"I like the feeling of carrying you though...Think of it like me protecting you ok?"

"Yea."

I smiled and blushed a little again. He layed down right next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me tight against his chest. He leaned over top of me and whispered in my ear...

"I truly love you my wanderer."

The words were so sincere and loving that I couldn't hold back any longer.

"I truly love you too my human Ian."

I turned to face him and this time I pulled his face to meet mine and kissed him slowly and passionately. I could feel him grinning against my lips. My cheeks once again began burning and turning pinkish red. While our lips still touched I moved my hand over to stroke his cheek with my hand. He leaned into my hand just like I had with his. This made me tingle a little inside.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Ian."

I replied with a smile on my face. And with that we drifted off to sleep, my hand still resting on his face.


End file.
